The present invention relates to tag clouds, and more specifically, to tag clouds that identify tags contextually relevant to users.
Tag clouds are visual depictions that allow users to easily see the content of a tag source, such as a website. Usually, tags represent keywords within the source. The tag cloud emphasizes the tags that are more popular or are associated with more frequently used keywords within the source by increasing the tag's font size. The tags in the tag cloud are generally hyperlinked to keywords within the source for the user's convenience.
Tag clouds are generally shown in real time, and new tags created by the addition of keywords or other relevant metadata are added to the tag cloud. Generally, the tag cloud emphasizes old tags over new tags because new tags have had less time to build up their keyword frequency or popularity. However, new tags may be more interesting to frequent users because a frequent user may have already viewed the information associated with the older tags.